The present invention relates to an apparatus for facilitating the assembling or disassembling of an object mounted on a workstand. More particularly, the present invention relates to a repository for tools which attaches to a workstand that supports an engine to be assembled or dissassembled.
When major repairs, such as an engine overhaul, are required to be made to an automobile engine, it often becomes necessary to remove the engine from the automobile. After removal of the engine from the automobile, the engine is oftentimes supported on a workstand in order that the engine may be more easily worked on. Such engine workstands are typically provided with a support structure including a base portion that rests on the floor and an engine block adapter to couple and hold the engine.
During the repair of an engine, various tools are utilized, most of which are kept in various tool boxes, wall hangers and bench drawers. It has heretofore been found that it is quite inconvenient to the mechanic repairing an engine to be required to go to the various places that the necessary tools are stored; yet, it can also be very inconvenient and hazardous to have the tools strewn all about the floor of the work area.
In addition to the problems presented, and the time consumed, in procuring the tools from the various storage places, additional inconvenience is encountered in the handling of the hardware items for the engine. For example, many nuts and bolts, as well as subassemblies of the engine, are required to be removed from the engine during disassembling or replaced on the engine during assembly of a repaired engine. The necessity for maintaining an accounting of the hardware items for the engine is well known. However, it has heretofore been the case that a separate container must be obtained by the mechanic to hold the hardware items, which container must oftentimes be placed on the floor proximate the workstand area or on an adjacent workbench. In either case, it is inconvenient for the mechanic when a multitude of hardware items are to be handled to properly sort all hardware items into their proper separate container. If the mechanic is attentive to the sorting and accounting of the hardware items in this manner, the repair job being done on the engine will likely take a much longer time to complete.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a repository for both tools and hardware that could be positioned within the area of the workstand proximate the engine, and which would permit the mechanic quick and ready access to the necessary tools and further provide for the sorting and accounting of hardware items in an expeditious manner.